Ogris
| charge elemental damage = 650.0 | charge speed = 1.5 | charge crit chance = 5.0 | charge crit damage = 2.0 | conclave = 150 | polarities = None | introduced = Update 8.0 | notes = }} The Ogris is a Grineer rocket launcher unlockable through Chem Lab Research in the Dojo. A slower projectile version of this is used by the Bombard, though the homing ability isn't present in the ClanTech version. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: * Extremely high AoE Damage. ** 6m AoE dealing 500 damage. ** Both radius and damage can be increased with mods. * Can be fired while sprinting. * Moderately fast reload speed. * Effective at killing enemies behind cover. * Slow fire rate tends to make recoil irrelevant. * Can be modded with Elemental damage to greatly increase effectiveness, debuffing enemies in the rare event that it doesn't kill them outright. See 'General Strategy.' Disadvantages: *Deals a third of its damage to the user if the rocket detonates too close (All damage will be dealt including elemental damage and effects (set on fire, etc.) making the Ogris very dangerous and ill-suited for close range combat. * Clumsy against large crowds of fast-moving enemies such as the Infested. ** Has to be charged before it can fire. ** One of the lowest rates of fire in the game. ** Easy to jam trigger (see notes). * Blast damage is less efficient against armor. * Enemies can destroy the rockets with gunfire. * Slow projectile speed. * Optimal use relies heavily on proper positioning. * Enemy bodies will block AoE damage from hitting enemies behind. * Draws ammo from the Sniper ammo pool. * Lowest max ammo of all primary weapons. ** Tied with Penta. *Low critical chance. General Strategy Like the creature for which it is named, the Ogris is slow but immensely powerful. With mods, this gun dishes out the highest damage numbers in the game over large areas of effect, making it extremely useful against every faction. However, using the Ogris well requires proper positioning and timing, especially against faster enemies such as Corpus Prod Crewmen, Grineer Butchers, or Infested foes. As such, it is a good idea to pair the Ogris with a powerful sidearm and/or melee weapon. In addition, the Ogris is crippled by its charge time; getting a Speed Trigger mod on it is practically a requirement, as this will reduce the time it takes to charge a shot. In addition to other damage mods, it is recommended to plan mods out depending on the faction the player is planning to fight - Radiation damage for the Grineer, Magnetic damage for the Corpus, and Corrosive damage for Infested/Corrupted. This will cause the Ogris to debuff enemies in the rare circumstance that it does not kill them outright. However, with this greatly increased damage comes greatly increased risk to the user. Players should be extremely careful about where they fire the rocket, or they can easily kill themselves with their own gun. Because of this, it is recommended to find a good spot, preferably high up with a view of the map, from which to rain death on foes from above. Other Information General= |-|Tips= |-|Frame Synergy= Trivia *The Ogris received a visual remodel in Update 16, giving it a bulbous appearance in line with other Grineer weapons. Its new appearance shares several visible parts with the Torid, implying that the Torid is the Ogris with added Infested parts. *The Ogris' magazine is a drum that is loaded on top of the weapon. This drum spins when the Ogris is fired. Media OgrisCodex.png|The Ogris in Codex as of Update 16. Ogris OOOOOOOOOO.jpg Ogrisupdate313.jpg|Update 8.1.3. added a blinking light on the back of the Ogris. Compare the indicator light's color to the lights in the distance. Ogris1.png Ogris.png|Ogris Colour Choices Ogris_Energy2.png|Ogris' energy is seen as the two lights Ogris3.png OgrisNewReloadAnimation.gif|New Ogris reload animation (Click to watch GIF image) ogrisdarthmufin.png Warframe Ogris - 4 Forma Warframe Beta - Ogris Továbbfejlesztett Modolás (HD)(HUN) Warframe OGRIS - Game Play Video Warframe Ogris Pro Builds 6 Forma update 14.5.2 See Also * Bombard, the Grineer heavy unit that uses the modified AT Ogris. * Kela De Thaym, the Grineer boss that uses the Ogris. * Angstrum, a pistol that also fires rockets. * Torid, the Infested hybrid version. de:Ogris fr:Ogris __notoc__ Category:Research Category:Launchers Category:Grineer Category:Blast Damage Category:Primary Weapons Category:Update 8 Category:Weapons